Six Feet Under
by Don'tstopDANCING
Summary: What if Bella was lying to the Cullen's? What if she wasn't human like they all thought she was? The only problem is what are they? Bella's secret may just bury her six feet under. Rated M for language and Lemons.
1. Need Something That I Can Confess

Summary: What if Bella was lying to the Cullen's? What if she wasn't human like they all thought she was? Bella's been hiding some things from the Cullen's. The only problem is what are they?

Disclaimer: I don't own! If I did, the story would have gone way differently:)

* * *

_I need another story__  
__Something to get off my chest__  
__My life gets kinda boring__  
__Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red__  
__From all the truth that I've said__  
__Come by it honestly I swear__  
__Thought you saw me wink, no__  
__I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
__Something that delight those ears__  
__Sick of all the insincere__  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

**BPOV~ **_**Volterra, Italy**_

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

Those where the words Edward had said to me not too long ago, and I couldn't have been happier! I thought as I made my way up to the Volterra Castle.

I finally get to go back to my real family, the Volturi. That's right; the evil, human drinking Volturi is actually my family. They are more of a family then the Cullen's.

I had been lying to the Cullen's the whole time, anyway. My real name is actually Adorabelle Graziella Rosalini Volturi. I originally come from a small town in Italy called Orvieto where I was born in 1463.

I was visiting Volterra with my family when Aro found me. My parents had just been killed by a rogue vampire he was about to kill me but the Guard had arrived. They killed the

nomad and then changed me, and I have been apart of their family ever since. This happened in 1481 when I was 18 years old. Aro soon became like a father to me, and Sulpicia became

my mother. Marcus and Caius along with their wives became my aunts and uncles. The rest of them became my brothers and sisters. They soon crowned me the Volturi Principessa

(princess) because of my extraordinary power, the power of Magic. I lived with them for many years in the castle before I became tired and took a vacation. I met the Cullen's when I was

on Vacation in Forks, posing as a brown haired girl named Isabella. I had changed myself into a human and had made my blonde into brown hair and had made my red/color changing eyes

into brown. I never expected the Cullen's to be there in Forks and I never thought Edward would fall in love with me, so I just played along how a lovesick human teenager would, even

though I already had a mate. Alec. I love him more then anything, and I can't wait to see him again. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that I was standing in front of the

Voturi castle. I quickly through open the doors and rushed inside, speeding down the hallways until I got to the crown room. I stopped in front of the huge doors before opening them and

letting myself in.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

Aro jumped from his throne and wildly looked around for who called his name. As soon as he saw me standing there his face lit up.

"Adorabelle! You're back!"

* * *

AN: I know its short, but it's just a prologue. There are pictures up on my profile of what Adorabelle/Bella looks like too. REVIEW! And no flames please! Let me know if I should continue it or not.

~ xoxo Avielee


	2. Guaranteed to Run This Town

**An: hey guys! * dodges tomatoes* Please don't kill me! Sorry! But my computer has been broken I just got it fixed yesterday so I've been updating everything so I'm giving you guys a long overdue chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 22 reviews for my first chapter? Thanks guys.**

**Btw, anyone who wanted to know the name of the song in the last chapter it's called Secrets by OneRepublic**

**So without further ado, here's the second chapter of six feet under!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga!**

* * *

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown  
Say what you mean tell me I'm right_

_and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
I wanna believe  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for..._

_Ballad of Mona Lisa-Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

_Last Chapter: "Daddy!" I screamed. Aro jumped from his throne and wildly looked around for who called his name. As soon as he saw me standing there his face lit up. "Adorabelle! You're back!"_

Adorabelle/Bella POV

I looked up at Aro, a smirk for forming on my face. I wasn't sure he would recognize me because I had changed my appearance (one of my many powers).

I usually only wore two different forms. One form had blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair.

Right now I was wearing my dark haired form which I called Ellie or Elle. I strutted into the throne room, my 7 inch heels clicking against the linoleum floor with every step I took.

I stopped in front of the three vampire kings, gazing up at them teasing from under my dark curls.

I folded my arms across my leather jacket covered chest. i opened my mouth to speak.

All of a sudden I was almost knocked over by a blur of blonde. I grabbed my offender by their neck, pinning them to the floor and bared my teeth at them.

I was abnormal, I actually had fangs unlike regular vampires.

"El-Ellie!" The person chocked out from underneath me, staring at me with wide eyes as they tried to escape my unbreakable hold.

Then I realized who I was attacking and mentally slapped myself.

"Jane!" I said, shocked and quickly blurred off of her, crushing her in a hug. I hadn't seen Jane in three decades and now that I see her I realized how much I missed her.

"Adorabelle! I missed you so much! Where have you been? What have you been doing for the past three decades that was so important that you couldn't even contact us?" She inquired, going between staring at me curiously and glaring at me in hate.

I started at her, my ever present smirk upon my face.

"Oh you know, here and there. Wreaking havoc on people, killing some bitchy vampires. You know, the usual." I said nonchalantly, examining my manicure before dropping my hand with a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." I said, pivoting on my heels to face Aro, Marcus, Cauis and Demetri who had arrived sometime during me and Jane's conversation.

I sauntered over to them, playful twirling one of my dark ringlets and gazed at them with my dark brown eyes. (Which were still brown from playing human.)

"I didn't kill." I said indifferently, smirking at them.

"Well, much anyways, I mean a girl has to eat right?" I said imploringly, walking over to Demetri.

"Don't you agree?" I said mock innocently, trailing a hand across his chest.

"Umm…uhh…" He stuttered, staring at me with wide eyes.

I started at him smugly, knowing the affect that I had on guys. I gazed at him for a few seconds longer before flipping my hair and turning away.

"Now," I said taking a seat in throne and gazing at the small part of the guard in the room. Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Jane, and Demetri all stared at my expectantly.

I leaned back in my chair, crossed my legs and resumed examining my manicure. I loud cough broke through the silence and I looked up before huffing in annoyance.

"Yes…?" I said irritated, turning to face the five pairs of eyes that were staring at me. I cocked one perfectly shaped brown eyebrow.

"What?" I drawled out, rolling my eyes and propping my feet up on the chair next to me.

"Are you going to explain or…?" Said Uncle Marcus, leaning towards me slightly.

"Ugh, fine, you guys are so assertive." I retorted, exasperated. "Ok, here's what I've been up to for the past thirty years…"

I explained the whole story to them. Starting from when I left Volterra, up to when the Cullen's left Forks

By the time I was done explaining an hour had passed.

"So you dated the Cullen boy?" Marcus asked, looking at me like I lost my mind, as was everyone else in the room.

"Unfortunately. Ugh, he wasn't even hot, I only dated him to keep up appearances and to get more info on veggie vampires for you. Which, BTW, that means by the way,***** I gave to your little secretary girl."I said and he nodded, looking impressed.

The smirk spreading across my face quickly disappeared, though, as a thought ran through my mind.

"Where's Alec?" I asked, well more like demanded, glaring at them. I strutted over to Aro, poking him in the chest.

"Tell me where he is!" I demanded harshly, growling and baring my fangs when no one answered.

I glared at them expectantly. Demetri was the first to move and he rolled his eyes before blurring over to me.

"Relax, Elle." He said, rolling his eyes. I growled at him. "He's just on a mission. He should be back soon. Don't be such a drama queen." I scoffed.

"Mission?" I asked, staring at them.

"Yes, a mission. He had to go break up a group of rowdy newborns in South America." Cauis explained.

"They were….complicating things, so we sent Alec." He continued cryptically.

Pleased with that answer, I blurred out of the room before blurring back in with a bottle bourbon and glass.

Unlike most vampires, I could still eat and drink human food, another of my powers. I poured myself a glass and then tipped my head back, downing it in one gulp.

I hadn't fed in a while and for some reason, alcohol helped control my cravings for blood.

"Well," said Cauis, staring at me from his throne.

"Why don't you get settled in your room, I'm sure some of the guard will want to pay you a little visit when they hear that you are back." Marcus said, glancing at Cauis and Aro.

"Jane! Escort Elle to her room." Demanded Aro from his throne.

"Yes Master. " Jane replied, curtsying. She then grabbed my hand and we blurred out of the room together, the heavy wooden doors slamming closed behind us.

As Jane and I blurred up to the top stairs, I thought about Alec.

As much as it degraded my pride to admit, I missed him, he was my mate and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**An: *the quote there was from the vampire diaries. The character Damon Salvatore said it and I just couldn't resist;)**

**Anyways, a pic of the way Adorabelle looks in her Ellie form will be on my profile.**

**Also, Review please! You're reviews mean a lot to me! **

**~Avery**


	3. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, this is just an author's note, sorry:( sorry for not updating in a while but my friends dad just passed away recently and everything's been tougher than usual. **

**I'll try to have a new chapter up either today or sometime this weekend, and I thank all of you that have been supporting me and reading/reviewing my fics:) **

**but please, keep my friend and her family in your prayers**

**thanks guys, Ever:)**


	4. Don't Tell Me The Truth

**An: Ahh! Oh my god sorry ,guys, for the late update! I was going to update last weekend but my power went out cause of the major snow storm we had up here in the northeast last Saturday. **

**I just got my power back thursday and found out that the power outage had deleted the 10 chapters I had written:( SO I've been busy rewriting them these past few days. **

**So here I am, rewriting chapter three! **

**Anyways, here is the next chappy! ALEC IS HERE :) !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I did, Edward would be dead and Alec would be in it a lot more. And he would be Shirtless, too. **

* * *

_I really wanted that thing  
I just want to sing  
I love you baby  
Won't you bring  
All the flowers you  
Find out in the garden  
Don't tell me the truth  
That your heart has hardened  
But you don't want me anymore  
How can it be  
Look what you've done to me_

_The Garden- Mirah_

* * *

Adorabelle/Bella POV

I was up in my room, which wasn't really a room, but actually a whole tower of the Volturi castle. I was laying in the middle of my ginormous princess canopy bed, which was a least double the size of a normal king bed.

Curled up in the multitude of numerous colored pillows and sheets, I started up at the ancient ceiling. It had been at least three hours since Jane had escorted me up to my tower and Alec still wasn't here yet.

I heaved myself up from the soft, plushness of my comforter, my blood red lips curled up in a small pout. Blurring over to the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room, I examined my reflection.

My own chocolate eyes stared back at me as I looked at the dark brown ringlets that cascaded over my shoulders and down to the small of my back.

It was time for me to do a complete one eighty in my looks and attitude. Slowly, I watched inch by inch as my once almost black hair turned into a startling shade of white-blonde.

My skin lightened a few shades and my eyes turned into a piercing sapphire blue. My lips were now a rosy pink color, the very same color of the faint flush that spread across my milky white cheeks.

I blinked slowly, my lips widening into a smile. I looked unreal, almost ethical, with white blonde hair and sparkling blue orbs. With a new found sense of giddiness, I skipped to my door and yanked it open, only to smack right into something very hard.

As I staggered back, slightly calloused hands gripped my waist softly. I jerked and looked up to see a mop of shaggy brown hair and bright crimson eyes. _Alec's _eyes. I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

"Alec!" I exclaimed, peppering his face with tiny, open-mouthed kisses. He laughed quietly gently catching my hands with his own and bringing them up so that they rested between our chests.

"Adorabelle…I missed you so much." He wrapped his arms more securely around his waist and then sped us over so we were on my bed.

He crashed his lips onto my with a bruising force. My eyes fluttered closed and my hands wove themselves into his silky dark brown hair. His hand slipped under my shirt, inching up my bare skin to my breasts-

The door slammed open, vibrating dangerously on it's hinges. Alec and I sprang apart as three figures blurred into th room. I jumped of of my bed, gasping in shock as the figures threw themselves at me.

I stumbled a few steps on contact, letting out a small, high-pitched shriek.

"Adorabelle!" Chelsea, Renata, and Heidi crushed me one huge death hug, chanting my name repeatedly. They, along with Jane, where my best girl friends on the guard.

I smiled as I hugged them back, taking in Heidi's blonde hair and light splattering of freckles, Chelsea's light caramel curls and olive skin, and Renata's dyed cherry red hair.

"Oh my god, I missed you guys so much!" I told them excitedly as we pulled back from our embrace. I was so caught up in the excitment of that I didn't realize that one of our friends was missing.

"Wait guys...where's Corin?" I asked the girls. Corin was another member of the guard who was a friend of mine. She was this tiny little thing, with wavy light brown/copper colored hair that came a few inches past her shoulders.

Corin and Renata where best friends when they were human and they got changed at the same time, too. We called Corin, Rin and Renata, Ren. Rin and Ren they were called.

Chelsea flashed over to my side. I looked at her expectantly.

"She's on a misson in Greece. She should be back by tonight, though." She explained, settling herself into the armchair next to me. She told me, her ruby eyes bright with reassurence.

" Oooh, good. I can't wait to see her!"

I stepped back and sat on Alec's lap, who was sitting on my bed watching us with an emused expression. I leaned back into his chest and giggled as he started to kiss a trail down my neck.

"Awwww..." Renata cooed, "I forgot how cute you guys were together, Addie!" She guestered at me and Alec's current position.

Alec gasped, mock-appaled at her statement.

"How could you almost forget? I am a very unforgettable person." Alec waggled his eyebrows at us. Me and Ren burst into high-pitched giggles.

"Not as unforgettable as Santiago." Renata crooned, her crimson eyes clouding over. Santiago was another member of the guard and Ren's mate. I did not want to learn what Santiago was so 'unforgetable' at.

Heidi scrunched her freckled nose. "Ok, we do not need to know about your love life, hun."

"Yeah, Ren." I grinned at her and she giggled in mild embaressment.

We talked for about another half hour before the loud clanging of the heavy wooden doors of the castle opened up. I sniffed the air. Humans.

"Oh oh oh!" Heidi exclaimed, her blonde braids bouncing slightly. "Dinner's here!"

My eyes turned red and black at the thought of human blood. I licked my lips and flashed over to the doorway. I could hear our human sectretary, Gianna, directed the human tourists to the main throne room.

Ren, Chels, Heidi and Alec joined me in the doorway.

"Well-" Said Chesea, "Let's go!" Heidi finished for her.

* * *

Two hours later, after feeding and catching up with Corin and the rest of the guard, Alec and I laid in my bed, finally getting some very needed alone time.

I was laying on his chest, my head cushioned in the crook of his neck. I was too stressed out to appreciate my time with Alec, though. My mind kept flashing back to what Aro, Marcus, and Cauis had told the entire guard earlier.

I closed my eyes, snuggled closer into Alec embrace, and let my mind wander back to two hours ago.

_I moaned as I sunk my fangs into the fleshy neck of a man who looked like he was in his early twenties. Hot, sweet blood slid down my throat as I sucked the life out of my 3rd victim that night. _

_While living in Forks, I had to feed off of animals as to not to attract any attention to myself. I almost forgot how mush better fresh, human blood was compared to animal blood. _

_I threw the now dead man off of me and watched as he sulmped to the floor, his lifeless eyes staring blankly at nothing. Usually, while I was feeding, I turned back into my more malicious dark haired form, Ellie. _

_I looked around, smirking at the piles of dead bodies I saw littering the throne room. I licked up the remaining blood from my lips and sat down on my throne next to Father, Cauis, and Marcus. _

_I reluctantly put on my Tiara, as Aro said it identified me as my true self._

_My throne was right next to Aro's, almost touching his. Aro's, of course, was in the middle. Cauis's throne was a few feet to his right and Marcus was a few feet to my right. _

_I sat there for a few more minutes, idly chatting with some of the guard as they cleared the throne room. Eventually we were interrupted by Cauis, who cleared his throat loudly. _

_The whole guard gathered around the three kings and I, hardly speaking a word as they did so. _

_"Attention, everyone, I have an announcement to make." Aro declared, his regal-like voice, strong and clear, rang loudly through the room. _

_"Two days from now, we will be throwing a formal ball in the honor of Principessa Adorabelle!" The guard erupted in cheers. _

_"Every coven is coming so we must begin our preperations." Continued Marcus as he stood up and started to give out jobs. The guard mingled, excited about the ball. I, however, was in shock. The Cullen's where coming in two days!_

_My shock quickly melted into anger as I glared at Father, my palms igniting with fire._

_"You invited them?" I asked incredulously, the fire now was licking up my arms. I saw his eyes flash with fear and grinned smugly._

_"Yes, but...they're not coming in two days." He looked around nervously. A sigh of relief quickly left my lips and the fire on my hands and palms dimmed a bit._

_"They're coming tommorow."_

_My eyes turned black and flames engulfed my body._

I groaned and rolled over, looking at Alec who was fast asleep. Since my powers legitimately let me do whatever, I made it o the entire Volturi guard could sleep again.

Sighing, I snuggled closer to my husband as pushed all thougts about the Cullen's out of my brain. In a matter of minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

_The Cullens_

Carlisle sighed as he and his family boarded the plane, preparing themselves for the long flight to Volterra, Italy. They had

been invited to attend a ball at the Volturi Castle and Aro had personally requested that they come a day early.

They couldn't refuse, because a Volturi invitation really meant 'you come or else we'll kill you'.

Alice sighed, frustrated in her seat between Jasper and Edward. She had been trying to see the future for over an hour now

but something was blocking her.

Jasper ran a soothing hand down her arm while Edward just started out the window moodily. He had done nothing but mope

since we left Forks. Since we left Bella. But honestly, everyone else moped, too.

Nobody wanted to come on this trip. All they wanted was Bella.

* * *

**AN:** **Yeah sucky chapter, I know, but i'll try to have another chapter up soon. Remeber REVIEW! they fuel my **

**will to write new chapters.**

**-Ever :)**


End file.
